dogsofthedrownedcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeus
"I'm a bad dog," -Zeus Appearance Zeus is a male boxer dog. He has strong jaws, brown fur, white underbelly, and a short tail-stump. His nose is black and wet and his muzzle is black like most boxers are like. He has a long pink tongue. He has dark colored eyes, most likely brown. Zeus has strong paws which makes him such an excellent fighter as he is. History Zeus was a great dog, before the storm. He lived with his own Boy and had best friend that was a German shepherd named Shep . In The Storm, Zeus first appeared when Shep came to the Park, excited to see his best friend. Zeus and Shep played a bit and then were annoyed by a small dog that barked at them. Shep and Zeus called small dogs, yappers, like all large dogs call them. Later on, the storm strikes and Shep is excited to see Zeus. Zeus hates that all yappers are around, and he and Higgins know eachother. The two often bicker. Zeus later leaves Shep. Then, when Kaz dies, Shep asks for anyone else who challenges Shep, Zeus steps forward and challenges Shep to fight to the death. Shep is shocked by this, and refuses to fight his friend. Zeus ignores Shep when he begs Zeus to not fight him. A flood comes straight for the dogs, and Zeus is drowning in the water. Shep is safely on land. He grabs Zeus to help his friend. Zeus growls at Shep and asks why is he helping him. Shep then sees Higgings drowning. Zeus says it's either Shep saved him or the yapper, Higgins. Shep apologizes before he lets go of Zeus. Zeus shouts that he knew Shep would save the yapper and calls Shep: the King of the Yappers. It is said that Zeus is now the alpha of Kaz's pack. In the second book, The Pack, Shep is having a dream about dogs drowning and Zeus. Zeus's pack chases Shep's pack and they swim across a canal. This causes the death of Cheese. Although Zeus rarely appears, he plays an important part in the book. He's now the enemy and when Shep searches for Fuzz and Honey when they ran off he finds a dying Honey, and she told him that a dog named Zeus did this. Blaze tells Shep that Zeus had killed Virgil and Higgins. He had injured Oscar. At the end of the book, Zeus and Shep are fighting until Zeus is shot with a dart and passes out. In the final book of the trilogy, The Return, Zeus helped Oscar with his distraction. Zeus has a paw in a cast and now Oscar won't leave Zeus's side, saying that he had changed. All the dogs that are left of Shep's pack are angry with this. Shep says he can't stay. Oscar tells Shep if Zeus can't stay then he's going with Zeus. Shep doesn't want Zeus to harm or even ''kill ''the pup, so he says Zeus can stay but when they dogs sleep he must keep a distance. Pumpkin is one day training the dogs to look cute in front of the humans. When Zeus tries to look cute, Pumpkin orders he stops when he tries to make a sad puppy face. Zeus is happy he was told to stop. When Pumpkin set the dogs up in partners, Oscar is calling for help. Quickly, Shep comes and sees Zeus. Zeus says he doesn't need help, but it looks like he does. His cast wore off and yellowish stuff came out from is leg. The dogs put Zeus in a wagon, and Shep pulled it. Shep has a talk with Zeus one day and asks why did he become bad. Zeus tells him that he's a bad dog. Finally, when the dogs are returning home, Shep tells Zeus that he hopes to see his old friend at the Park. Zeus says he hopes to see Shep too, as his friend again.